


And Mistletoe Makes Three

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [35]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: All three of them get caught under the mistletoe but Shikamaru honestly didn't expect to be pulled in to this with them.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	And Mistletoe Makes Three

“Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!”

“Kiss her! Kiss him! Kiss her! Kiss him!”

Shikamaru rubbed at the bridge of his nose with one hand, the other already shoved deep in his pocket. He hated being the center of attention like this. More than that he hated the pressure of being expected to perform for the amusement of the crowd when he was damn sure not a single person here at the party was worried about his personal feelings on the matter.

At least Hinata seemed to share the pain of his embarrassment, as red in the face as she had ever been, but Naruto was shamelessly egging the crowd on around them. He had already kissed his girlfriend when they noticed the mistletoe hanging up above and honestly Shikamaru thought that would be it. He wasn’t a part of their relationship – no matter how many filthy daydreams he entertained when he was alone in the judgment-free silence on his own imagination. He hadn’t expected how thirsty this party was.

“Kiss them! Kiss them! Kiss them! Kiss them!”

He knew exactly what would happen if he walked away and disappointed the people gathered around to chant in his face. Shikamaru had never been the type to care about what others thought of him but he also didn’t want to deal with the sheer amount of people present tonight teasing him at every opportunity for the rest of the year. Possibly for the rest of next year too. Their friend group wasn’t exactly well known for giving up on things that easily or letting each other forget their most embarrassing moments. If he walked away now it would be so much more troublesome than to just give in.

It would also have been less heartbreak but that was one thing he had never confessed to anyone and he certainly wasn’t going to confess so now.

The crowd whooped when he rolled his eyes and bent down to amp up Hinata’s blush again with a chaste kiss on the lips. They screamed with cheers when he tried to do the same for Naruto only for his friend to throw both arms around his neck and hold him still for a proper kiss, tongue and everything.

Shikamaru pulled away the second he could and turned for the door without looking back.

Of course, he didn’t make it far. Naruto was practically the ringleader of those who couldn’t let things go so it was hardly a surprise when the other man chased him down when he’d barely made it one door down. It was a bit of a surprise to see Hinata trailing along as well though.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay right? We were all okay with that.”

“Yeah. Sure. Good to know you’re not mad.” Shikamaru made as if to turn away again but a tentative hand pulled him back. He was shocked to see that it was Hinata who caught him.

“But that isn’t what Naruto-kun meant,” she said.

Together they smiled at him and his heart ached for the pretty picture they made. Then Naruto reached out and took one of his hands, Hinata slid hers down to take the other, and Shikamaru worried for a moment that his heart might beat straight out of his chest to lay itself across the ground for the both of them.

“I mean that we all wanted that, ‘ttebayo.” Naruto grinned. “We, uh, we really like you, Shika.”

“We would like it if you would go to dinner with us tomorrow,” Hinata added shyly. Despite the burn in her cheeks she held her chin up proudly.

Shikamaru looked back and forth between the two of them. It was possible, just a little, that despite his genius and his famed ability to read the hidden nuances in every situation, he may have missed something very important right underneath his nose. He’d never been so happy to be wrong.


End file.
